1. Field
The present invention refers to technical field of terminal devices, in particular, to method and device for realizing Chinese character input based on uncertainty information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Chinese character is known as its complex strokes, and the modern people are more and more unfamiliar with the glyph due to the widely used Pinyin input system provided by mobile devices, which frequently causes problems of character amnesia. Although the handwriting input system supports functions of listing the expected, correct characters in the options for users who input incorrect characters with a similar glyph, sometimes it may be difficult to immediately recall even a rough profile for some common Chinese characters such as “ ” and “”.
According to the existing technology, some supplementary means, such as utilizing auxiliary information or exchanging prior knowledge with system, are adopted for inputting Chinese characters, apart from directly writing the correct character.
For those Chinese characters of which the particular glyphs cannot be recalled, people may still remember the corresponding pronunciation and tone, or remember the corresponding type of its structural configuration, or remember a certain radical of those characters only, or remember the pronunciation of a corresponding character only and hence can just input a homophone because the Chinese phonetic alphabet (Pinyin) system used by HK or Taiwan citizens is different from that of the mainland or because some old people had not learned about the Chinese phonetic alphabet. All the information above is referred to as uncertainty information.
The input method of prior art usually realizes Chinese character input by means of a single type of information such as the phonetic alphabet or the glyph, a user therefore cannot finish inputting a corresponding Chinese character based on incomplete memory of the Chinese character or its phonetic alphabet information.